


He's A Rebel

by TheForgottenDreams (orphan_account)



Series: The Soundtrack To Our Lives [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Singing, Songfic, spontaneous musical numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras loved his friends, he really did. He loved all their idiosyncrasies that made them who they were.<br/>But, like himself, they did have flaws.<br/>They were far too fond of random musicals number</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna talk? We’ll all dying to hear about it.” Cosette probed. </p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll have lots of funerals to go to then because I’m not talking about it.” Enjolras told her. “Can we just start the meeting?”</p><p>"Not when you're like this." Combeferre murmured softly.</p><p>In which Enjolras gets in trouble and Grantaire puts him in a good mood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Rebel

They all silenced from their inane chatter when the door to the backroom of the Musain slammed open. Grantaire felt himself sway slightly at the avenging demi-god that stormed in afterwards. Enjolras was late to their meeting because he’d been ‘required’ to have a meeting from both the head of the university and the chief of security for his latest attempt at rallying his fellow students. 

Judging from his thundery expression, the meeting was not in his favour. 

“It… ah, didn’t go well then?” Courfeyrac asked, wincing slightly at the potential response as he watched Enjolras dump his bag on the table with a wary expression. 

“No.” Enjolras grumbled, his bag ripped open as he began throwing the files he needed for the meeting onto the desk, like a petulant child. He was scowling at the table like it had personally offended him and his friends just by existing.

“Wanna talk? We’ll all dying to hear about it.” Cosette probed. That’s another reason she fit into their group so well, Cosette had no fear. She frequently cooed over the spiders she had to remove from a shrieking Bahorel and always pushed Marius to go onto the highest roller coaster. She was also majorly badass whilst still looking like a real-life Disney Princess and had completely ruined any dislike Éponine had planned to have for her. 

“Well, I guess I’ll have lots of funerals to go to then because I’m not talking about it.” Enjolras told her. “Can we just start the meeting?”

“Not when you’re like this.” Combeferre murmured softly, placing a reassuring hand onto Enjolras’ arm, “You know it’s best not to get riled up when you’re in this mood. Don’t give me that look, Enjy, you know you tend to get, eh, sharp-tongued around a certain…. Person with different views to you.” Grantaire knew Combeferre was talking about him. They all did. Though the cynic appreciated Combeferre’s attempt at not naming names. 

“Well, what can you say ‘Ferre?” Grantaire spoke then, Combeferre turned to him with an inquisitive expression but Grantaire tried to get him to understand what he was about to do. It would either pay off or he’d be kicked out of Les Amis forever. He stood up from his chair and the others looked at him with curious looks, “Our dear Apollo, he’s a rebel, he’s a saint, he’s the salt of the earth and he’s dangerous.” 

“Grantaire.” Enjolras groaned, he didn’t glare just looked at Grantaire with an expression that looked wary and maybe slightly annoyed. Grantaire was more than happy to bear the brunt of his wrath if it meant he saved the others. 

“He’s a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction!” Éponine chimed, she began tapping the beat on the desk with the help of Bahorel who she grinned at in thanks. Grantaire was immensely grateful for her and mentally promised to thank her later.

“From Chicago to Toronto,” Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta and Cosette sang, they bobbed their heads to the beat, “He’s the one that they call old whats-his-name.” 

“He’s the symbol of resistance and he’s holding on my heart like a hand grenade.” Grantaire sang, locking eyes with Enjolras. He saw as the blond’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly – Grantaire was sure it was the lighting that made it look like Enjolras was blushing. 

“Is he dreaming what I’m thinking? Is he the mother of all bombs gonna detonate.” The other Les Amis sang and Grantaire saw the vague whisper of a smile on Enjolras’ lips and felt himself grin in response. Mission partway accomplished. At least thing time he wasn’t berated for actually trying to help.

“Is he trouble, like I’m trouble make it a double twist of fate or a melody that…” Grantaire sang this part. 

Then all of them minus Enjolras sang, “He sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives, he brings this liberation that I just can’t define… well nothing comes to mind!”

“He sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives.” Grantaire and Éponine sang. 

“He brings this liberation that I just can’t define, well nothing comes to mind!” The rest of them sing. 

“He’s a rebel, he’s a saint.” Courfeyrac and Combeferre harmonise together, and then blushed when they made eye-contact. 

“He’s the salt of the earth and he’s dangerous.” Cosette, Marius and Éponine chimed. Cosette glances at Éponine with a Disney princess smile and Éponine avoids her gaze, purposely keeping her expression blank. Though Grantaire can see from the way she’s absent-mindedly drawing hearts on the paper in front of her that she’s happy.

“He’s a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction.” Bahorel and Feuilly grin as they started head-banging.

“He’s a rebel, he’s a saint, he’s the salt of the earth and he’s dangerous.” They all sing, pretending to rock out, a few of them on air guitars, a few head-banging. The site made Enjolras smile, he loved them all these silly people he called his family. “He’s a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction.” 

“He’s a rebel.” Half of them sang. 

“He’s a rebel.” The rest sang. 

“He’s a rebel and he’s dangerous.” They all sang. 

“He’s a rebel.” The other half sang first.

“He’s a rebel.” The first half sang. 

“He’s a rebel and he’s dangerous.” They all sang. Grantaire grinned as he sat down. Mission fully accomplished.

Enjolras just shook his head, but it had worked, he was in a much better mood. His friends burst into laughter and chatter as they grinned at each other and he looked at Grantaire and met the artist’s eyes. Enjolras just smiled at him as Grantaire grinned back and if Enjolras bought the cynic a beer later, no one would be any the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was inspired by 'She's A Rebel' from The Green Day Musical - this song always makes me picture 'Taire singing it to Enjy and ah! It's too cute. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the comments and kudos. I appreciate them.  
> Again, open to song suggestions - I'm working on the ones I currently have  
> Thank you!


End file.
